The present invention is related to a valve structure of a paint bullet gun, in which by means of a relief duct of a ventiduct of the valve body, the gunlock can stably reciprocally move to normally continuously shoot the paint bullets.
FIG. 7 shows an existent paint bullet gun having a barrel 81 and a handle 85. A piston rod 83 is disposed in front section of the barrel 81. An intake 811 is formed on rear section of the barrel 81. A striker 82 is accommodated in the rear section of the barrel 81 in front of the intake 811. A gunlock 86 is connected with upper side of the striker 82. A resilient member 84 is compressed between the striker 82 and the piston rod 83. An electromagnet 9 is arranged in the handle 85 for controlling intake. The electromagnet 9 communicates with the intake 811 of the barrel 81. The electromagnet 9 is magnetized and demagnetized to control intake and exhaustion of the intake 811. Accordingly, the striker 82 and the gunlock 86 can reciprocally move to continuously shoot paint bullets.
Referring to FIG. 8, an extensible central shaft 91 is disposed in the electromagnet 9. The central shaft 91 is formed with an annular groove 911. A distributor 92 is fixed at one end of the electromagnet 9. The distributor 92 is formed with a shaft hole 921 corresponding to the central shaft 91. A spring 925 is positioned in the shaft hole 921. The circumferential wall of the shaft hole 921 is radially formed with a first vent 922, a second vent 923 and an exhaust port 924. The first vent 922, second vent 923 and exhaust port 924 are not aligned with each other. The central shaft 92 can be extended/retracted to switch the intake and exhaustion states.
According to the above arrangement, after the paint bullet gun shoots a paint bullet, the electromagnet 9 will be first demagnetized. At this time, the central shaft 91 is pushed by the spring 925 to restore to its home position. Under such circumstance, the first and second vents 922, 923 do not communicate with each other. Also, the striker 82 is resiliently forced by the resilient member 84 and restored to the position of the intake 811. Simultaneously, the air accumulating in the barrel 81 is exhausted through the second vent 923 from the exhaust port 924. In addition, when the striker 82 is restored to its home position, the gunlock 86 is also restored.
When the paint bullet gun continuously shoots the paint bullets, the striker 82 is continuously reciprocally moved for shooting the paint bullets. The exhaust port 924 is formed on the bottom of the distributor 92. It often takes place that after a paint bullet is shot from the barrel 81, before the air is fully exhausted from the exhaust port 924, the next wave of air enters the paint bullet gun. As a result, the striker 82 is pushed and advanced before restoring to its home position. Therefore, the striker 82 is not truly operated within the barrel 81 and thus the gunlock 86 is not truly operated. This often leads to clog or breakage of the paint bullets.
Moreover, the exhaust port 924 is formed on the bottom of the distributor 92 and the first and second vents 922, 923 are not aligned with each other by a considerably long distance. Therefore, the travel of the central shaft 91 is relatively long. As a result, the shooting rate is lowered. In order to more effectively shoot the paint bullets, a high-power electromagnet 9 must be used. This leads to increment of power consumption.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an improved paint bullet gun which is able to exhaust the air from the barrel 81 in time and continuously stably shoot paint bullets at high speed.